<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favorite Song by snowflakeofdestruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080534">My Favorite Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction'>snowflakeofdestruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel gets called Dad for the first time. It takes him a moment to realize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>axel/roxas by implication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Favorite Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulce banged the chilled teething ring Axel had given her against the tray of the high chair she was unjustly trapped in while Also-Me was already freed and in the air in Daddy’s arms. “Da da,” she whined, appealing with her best argument. Her gums hurt. This “getting a toofer, growing our first teethie toothies” as Pop had described it, was not the fun adventure his and Daddy’s excited voices had made it seem, and she was in no mood to be left behind. “Da dada daaa.”</p><p>“I know. Our favorite song! Da-bah bah. Dun dun da daa,” Axel encouraged, making a little beat, not completely comprehending Dulce’s cries even though he beamed with pride at what he saw as a sing-a-long. “Are you going to be a musician like Uncle Demyx?” he asked as he walked past the high chair. ”I’ll be right back after I lay Salena down on the blanket.” </p><p>He nuzzled his cheek against the top of his other daughter’s head. “That’s right! It’s blanket playtime, and Dulce and I will be right there to join you after I put some cream on her gums. Don’t worry. Your time will come soon and she’ll tell you just what to expect with your first tooth. We’ll all be old pros.”</p><p>“Da,” Salena echoed Not-Salena, reminding Daddy not to leave her. “Da da.”</p><p>There was a chorus, loud and excited, “dada dada,” until it clicked.</p><p>“I’m a dad.” Axel felt lightning strike his body from on high as his two daughters continued to berate him with repeated, “da”s. It was silly. Of course he was a dad. He’d been a dad for six months or well longer if he counted the months Naminé had carried the twins, or from when he and Roxas had first decided that it was time as the start of a process. It was different now, hearing it though. Significant. He was Dad and forever would he be. He was the title his girls had given him, proud to hold it as his identity until the day he died.</p><p>“Dum!” Salena crowed, throwing her head back, and Dulce soon joined in. “Dum! Dum da!”</p><p>…That sounded about right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>